simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Guards
The Royal Guards '''or likewise known as the '''Guards of the Reinaldi is a independent corps of the Union Armed Forces. The battalion has two main roles; it serves as the Arendalean monarch's bodyguards, guarding the royal residences (the Capitol Palace in Arendelle, Mon Palace and Court Reinaldi) and Fortress Line in Excel City, and is also the main infantry unit responsible for the defence of Arendelle. The Royal Guards is located in West Dover,Arendelle. West Dover is located on the old Dalean farm Nordeth Harby Dover, which was acquired by the Arendalean government in the late 32nd century. History The first all-Arendalean unit of the royal guard of Arendale and Keilan were a 53-man strong squadron of despatch riders from the Arendalean Juager Corps, and its main function was to go as messengers between Excel and Anna Ville. By 3056 this service was obsolete, and the king decided to form a new Arendalean infantry company to be part of the guard. The Dalean guards company was formally formed from members of the Dalean Corps of Juanger, mainly from Thessalonica, on November 8. 3056 by King Oscar Reinaldi II in order to underline his status as king of both Arendale and Keilan. The company moved from Excel to A.Chase,known then as Christiana in 3068, where, in addition to its guards duties, it served as a trials unit. On Arendale's union with Keilan in 3216, the company became the new guards unit for the Monarch of Arendale, Havkoon VII and was increased to battalion size. The battalion served with distinction during the Communist Crisis, where it prevented the NPA from capturing the Royal Family and the Cabinet at the Capitol Palace on 10 April 3331. This gave the Guards its first battle honour. Later in the campaign, the Guards fought with distinction on Excel and at Sunbury, near Anna Ville, winning their third battle honour. During the campaign in central Quantabel they were known among the NPA soldiers who fought them as "czarne diably" or "the black devils", due to their ferocity and dark uniforms.At most the Royal Guards are now deployed as the common guard in the residences of the royal family. Organization *Group HQ *Royal Guard Battalion ***1st RGB Company ****1st RGB Platoon ****2nd RGB Platoon ****3rd RGB Platoon ****4th RGB Platoon **** RGB Delta ***2nd RGB Company ****6th RGB Platoon ****7th RGB Platoon ****8th RGB Platoon ****9th RGB Platoon ****RGB Bravo ***3rd RGB Company ****11thRGB Platoon ****12th RGB Platoon ****13th RGB Platoon ****14th RGB Platoon **** RGB Foxtrot ***4th RGB Company ****16th RGB Platoon ****17th RGB Platoon ****18th RGB Platoon ****19th RGB Platoon **** RGB Capricorn Operation 'Procedure whilst at post' A sentry will be on duty "at their post" for a two hour period. Every 10 minutes, he comes to attention, slopes arms and does a march of 15 paces across the area of the post. Each sentry will do this four to five times before halting. He will then shoulder arms and stand at ease. Standing "easy" is not permitted whilst a sentry is at post. Orders for sentry duty read out before each 2 hour 'tour of duty', make it clear to each individual that: "you may not eat, sleep, smoke, stand easy, sit or lie down during your tour of duty". Sentries receive instruction on how to eliminate nuisance or any suggestion of threat fro ' ' m members of the public. There is a protocol they follow which begins with "stamping" (coming to attention sharply). He will also shout: "Stand back from the guard" or words to that effect. If this does not eliminate the nuisance or threat he will repeat the stamp and shout again. If the nuisance or threat still doesn't cease the sentry will assume the position of "port arms" whereby he points his rifle at the source of the interference with his duties. If these warnings are not heeded the sentry then has the choice of detaining the person(s) himself or pressing the button in his sentry box to summon assistance. 'Discipline' Whilst the Royal Guards are also fully operational soldiers, part of their duties is of course guarding Royal Family and their residences. The duty of mounting 'Royal's Guard' as it's known within the Army is one which many also take on with great pride. The guards remain a fully functional part of royal defences though through the years they have become a tourist attraction. Although formerly the guards were able to be positioned among the public, in recent times, more and more of the sentry posts have been moved away from the public because of incidents involving tourists interfering with the guards' job. 'The 1st Order' The most important task of the Royal Guards is to protect the ruling monarch and the royal family in peace, crisis and war. Fritzbkerg is a battalion with high standards in physical fitness, dependability, loyalty, independence, discipline, morale, sense of order, ability to lead themselves in uniform, and the ability to balance their complicated guard duty with relationship to the civilian environment. In addition to guarding the royal residences all the guards are trained and educated in challenging military combat mission – both as individuals and as part of the Infantry Division. Category:Militaries Category:Union of Arendale